


Don´t get Wasted

by MichelleKI



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleKI/pseuds/MichelleKI
Summary: What happenes to the sides if Thomas gets wasted?Thomas goes to the bar, meets a guy and the sides have to suffer the hangover.





	Don´t get Wasted

Thomas was invited to go to a night club with some friends, and Virgil had a lot to bring to the table. Scenarios such as ending up wasted, doing something embarrassing, losing his friends in the crowd or even, getting to know a guy who could try to take advantage of him emerged every second.

Roman just waved it off, telling Thomas that sometimes he just had to try new things, maybe he could end up having a story to tell, a new experience or a new friend or “friend” to hang out. Patton contributed by saying that Thomas needed to have a little fun, he told Virgil, that he had to calm down, and that a party wasn´t as dangerous as he thought.  
Logan just kept silent. Parties weren´t his favorite atmosphere, a bunch of people drinking alcohol and dancing with strangers. It sounded ridiculous to him, he saw no purpose on it. However, his response was a different one this time.

“You have been working hard this past week. Your yield was favorable, and from my point of view, you deserve to alleviate the stress, and well, have fun.”  
His response was what made Thomas decide to go to the night club. He was supposed to meet his friends there at 8 o´clock. He was excited to go out after a long time. The last month he had worked effortly to maintain his channel. 

Wake up, eat, film, edit, sleep. That had been his schedule, which he was happy to finally break. He took a long shower, and decided to go for a look he had a long time waiting to wear. Roman told him that it had been a long lapse since his last hook up, and that if the opportunity came, he should take it.

Since Virgil was convinced to calm down, he accepted Thomas decision, and chose to chill on the Mind Palace. Everyone left Thomas alone to get ready for his party. Logan started scheduling Thomas´next video on his room. On the other hand, Roman, Patton, and Virgil put Aladdin on the living room.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

8 o´clock arrived earlier than expected. Logan continued his business, and the other opt to get some snacks and watch a Steven Universe marathon. Thomas seemed to be doing well, or that´s what they thought.

Thomas was having a good time drinking, dancing and singing. Time was now something he forgot about, he just focused on having a good time. His drink was empty by now, which made him get out the dance floor and look for another. He approach the bar and asked the bartender for his drink while he waited seated on the bar. To his left, a cute and good-looking man seated, he couldn´t resist the urge to look at him, his now tipsy self making an apparition.

“Well, hi there, what´s your name, sweetheart?” the man started. His eyes were so pretty Thomas couldn´t stop seeing them, blue and green, which made an unbelievable perfect contrast with his rich skintone. And his smile… it was so perfect.

“I… um… I´m Thomas” Thomas sttutered extending his hand to greet the other, his gaze still locked on the man´s eyes.

“Michael” The man said, taking Thomas´ hand on his, giving it a small kiss on the back of it. Thomas was blushing harshly.

Thomas´s drink arrived on front of him. Not knowing if he should continue to interact with the guy or stay away.  
_Roman and Virgil._

His mind was racing as fast as it could, he had to choose between obeying his hopes and dreams or his fears and anxieties.  
At the end he chose to go dance with Michael, that the guy was just so pretty to not give him an opportunity. His friends might had been already wasted, drinking & dancing or find a partner to dance with like him.

Music was loud on the speakers, everyone dancing so close to each other, his focus on having a good time and enjoy the company of the cute guy he found. Actually, he was so focused on the music and dancing, he didn´t notice when Michael slid a pill on his drink. Just as Virgil said.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The Steven Universe marathon was playing on the TV, snacks vanished, and Virgil had already fallen asleep. Patton and Roman were left watching the serie, and Logan was nowhere to be seen. He never got out of his room, no food or bathroom. Patton and Roman thought he might had already gotten to bed. So they didn´t bother knocking on his door.  
While the first season of Steven Universe was finishing, both Roman and Patton heard a muffled noise, and some fast steps approaching the living room.

On the corridor, there was Deceit, which made Roman jump in case he planned on doing something. But there was no need, the look on his face was all Roman needed to know he wasn´t there to bother them, instead he was asking for their help. The muffled sound had been Deceit´s screams, which were muted by his own hands, both gripping his mouth so no words came out of it.

Roman had no idea what that meant. Maybe Deceit put super strong glue on his hands and gasped by some reason, bringing his hands in there.

“Aww, got a taste of your own medicine, don´t you?” Roman giggled.

Patton gave a small giggle too, then pursue to look at Deceit, who still had that worried expression on his face. He started to jump, and make more muffled noises, trying to pull his hands out of his mouth. No results. By some reason, that seemed really humorous to both Roman and Patton, who changed their giggles to full laughs.

Deceit found their behaviour odd. They were the freakin´ light sides, weren´t they suppossed to get up and help him? _Stupid light ones._ He continued to try to free himself, but it felt like his hands had a mind of their own. What had caused that? And why were Roman and Patton having a laughing attack? Were they freakin´ drunk? 

When he finally decided his efforts were vain, he grunted in regards to the light sides not helping him. He was not even gonna try to ask for help to the dark sides, the would bully him and God knows what else they would make to him. _Revenge._

Tired of the situation, he sat on the edge of the sofa, noticing a body next to him. Virgil. _Damn it, maybe he would stop their nonsense and help me._ Since his hands were occupied keeping his mouth shut, he used his feet to kick Virgil´s side softly, just to wake him up. No response. He sighed due to Patton and Roman still laughing, wallowing on the floor and sofa. _Stupid dorks._

Deceit continued to kick Virgil´s side softly, until he noticed he wasn´t responding at all. Then he continued to move him quite violently, maybe he was a heavy sleeper? Still no change. That´s when he started to worry. What happened to him? Did he took a sleeping pill? Deceit contined moving him and kicking him, Roman´s laugh on the background and Patton silent laugh followed.

_Something is wrong._ The full view was odd, very odd. Maybe Roman, not that much but, them no saying anything in regards to him kicking Virgil, Patton not helping him and Virgil not waking up, there was totally a problem.

_Logan_. He would help, he was logical right? He would know what was happening and what to do.  
He bolted to Logan´s room, actually he bolted to the corridor, he had never gone into the light sides side of the Mind, only the living room. And Virgil´s room, but that was another story. In the corridor he saw four doors; one black, one white, a red one and another full of pictures and drawings hanging on it. He went for the white door and tried to knock with his elbow and foot. A chair and a voice sounded through the door.

“It´s open”

Deceit rolled his eyes. His hands were not avaible to open the door. What was he suppossed to do? Open it with his armpit!? He knocked again loudly hoping Logan would stand up and open the door for him. He heard a sigh and steps approaching the door.

“I said it was op…” Then the door shook a bit, but didn´t open. Another shake, but it remained close. “What the hell?”

Then the door started shaking more furiously, like Logan was fighting against it. It never gave up.

“Did you three stuck my door on an attempt to pull a joke on me? Because it is not funny at all.” Logan demanded, his tone sounded angry.

Deceit tried making some noises so maybe he deciphered it was him, maybe he could figure it out. He kicked the door heavier. Heck he even tried stamping his back on it, hoping it would give in.

“GUYS! Let me out! It´s not funny!” His tone changed into one more desperate, the door shaking again.  
Deceit became desperate. Roman and Patton were totally drugged or drunk, Virgil was unconscious and Logan was trapped inside his room and he couldn´t communicate with him. What was the hell was happening?

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Thomas´ mind was numb, he couldn´t think straight. All he thought about was his drink and the guy that was so close to him. Thomas had drank a ton more drinks which led to him to pass from tipsy to become fully wasted. His worries were gone, his thinking more irrational and impulsive, as if decisions were not on his control.  
Michael came closer to Thomas, hands on his waist, body fully pressed to each other. Thomas didn´t even mind when Michael´s hands travelled through his body, from his chest to his lower back. He only became aware about what was happening when he felt his drink fall from his hand since his muscles became weaker. His body numb and weak same as his mind. He felt Michael´s body, but not his intentions.

Thomas placed his hands on Michael´s shoulders being that he felt his body giving up and getting heavier. The alcohol through his veins didn´t let him feel the inappropriate touches he was receiving. Not until some hands squeezed his ass. Thomas gasped by the unexpected move. He backed out from the touch. Then he started to giggle. Michael took his waist and stamped their bodies together again. He then pursued to attack his neck. Thomas´ body felt weak, which was to no help since he couldn´t back out from the strong grip. His mind couldn´t even process the danger of the situation, he couldn´t process anything, only that he really wanted to sleep.

“I wanna go home” Thomas babbled half unconscious, his legs giving up. Two seconds later he was flipped so his back touched Michael´s torso.

“Then let´s go to mine, pretty” Michael responded. Then Thomas felt a sudden thrust against him.

Thomas whined in response, “But I don´t wanna fuck, I wanna sleep.” He pouted, trying to push the other away.

“C´mon prince, I know you want to” His hands again travelling through Thomas body.

Michael continued to whisper dirty things on Thomas´ ear, which had no impact on Thomas, since he couldn´t focus on anything, his hands wandering under his shirt, and gave sudden thrusts.

Even though they were in the middle of a massive crowd, nobody seemed to notice Thomas´ situation. Everyone must had been too drunk to realize the abuse he was unconciously suffering.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

It had been 5 minutes straight Deceit had tried to knock down Logan´s door. His arm was going numb, and his shoulder ached painfully. He growed desperate every second. What was happening? Why couldn´t he open it? Was Thomas in trouble? Deceit´s mind was a turmoil, his thoughts becoming similiar to Virgil´s. 

Just like his attempts to get his hands out of his mouth, it was vain. The door continued to be closed as if it was sealed with cement. He noticed Logan stopped trying to turn the knob a while ago. His presence behind the door less notorious. He might be scared out his mind by now.

“Guys, if you are really pulling a joke, please stop now. It´s starting to freak me out” His voice was shaking. Fear transfering to his words, he sounded terrified, something Logan never showed since he always presumed to not have feelings, he was clearly failing at the moment.

Deceit was blank. _What do I do? What do I do?_ How could he possibly communicate with Logan if he couldn´t talk or see him? He couldn´t write either. His possibilities went smaller by the minute, his ideas gone.

No way to communicate with the other sides or the ouside of the mind. Anxiety running like crazy in him. He had to see the situation from other perspective. _Different perspective, different perspective._ He couldn´t communicate by words, or with his expressions. _Think, think, think._

_Got it!_ He once saw a movie where someone couldn´t talk at all. The person used some sounds to communicate letters! _Morse Code, I know that._ Logan was the smartest of them all, so he had to understand what he meant right?

Deceit knock on the door to get Logan´s attention and pursue to tap the letters. He swiped his elbow on the door and knocked two times tapping the letter D ( _.. ). No response. He continued to use the Morse Code, maybe sometime soon he would get it. Deceit finished tapping his name on Morse Code. Still no response. Maybe he had overestimated him.

“Deceit?” He heard a whisper through the door, a little quiet, but enough for him to hear it.

His excitement made him try to scream through his hands, more muffled noises. But at least there were now on the same track. He continued to use the method he used earlier, trying to use the minimun letters and words he could.

“Hands. Mouth. Shut. What does that mean? You can´t talk?”

Deceit tapped a yes on the door.

“My door is locked and you can´t talk. Where are the others? Go get them!”

Deceit thought a bit how he would express what happened earlier. Well, there it goes. Knocks were all they could hear for a few moments, definitely he had to use a bunch of words if he hoped Logan would get the context.

“Patton. Roman. Drunk. Virgil. Unconsious. Unconscious has a c after the first s, you moron.” Deceit rolled his eyes. _Fucking really?._ “Wait. Virgil is unconscious? And Patton and Roman drunk? Why? What is happening!?”

Then Deceit heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Subsequently, two laughs.

“Roman! I want to play with the sword too!” Oh God. Now Deceit wanted to hide in Logan´s room, away from the two dangerous morons in the kitchen.

“What was that?” Logan asked curious. Damn it. “Ok, ok, so I´m locked, you are shut and Virgil is unconscious. And, well, Patton and Roman are possibly acting like children.” He heard silence for a minute until a gasp was heard from the other side of the door. “Ok this probably means that maybe, Thomas, can´t access his fears, logical thinking and is not avaible to lie. He went to a party, where alcohol is easy to get. When people have high levels of alcohol in their system, it manifests on them having less access to their main functions such as being able to make decisions and detecting danger. Drunk people tend to not be conscious of their actions, being upfront honest, and take dangerous risks.”  
_Fuckin hell, something did went wrong at that stupid party._

“From my reasoning, I think I can deduce Thomas is on fully under alcohol influence. But there´s got to be something else, this has never happened before. Something else than the alcohol.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

After some time, where Michael had nonstop take advantage of Thomas´ state, he managed to take him out of the dance floor and drag him across the club. Thomas felt sick, his stomach was on fire, he wanted to vomit so bad, maybe because of all the alcohol he drank or maybe beacuse he really didn´t want to follow the guy that had touch him.

Thomas was being pushed by the big mass of people on the club. Various bodies touching his. People jumping, light hitting his eyes uncomfortably. Too bright for him. He still couldn´t process what was happening to him, if it was dangerous or not. Everything happened so quick for his brain to capture it. Whenever he bumped into someone he would laugh, and then his arm would be pulled by Michael. When Thomas was just some meters away from exiting the bar, he heard his name being called.

“Thomas? Where you going? We thought we´d lost you!” He heard Cam´s voice.

He stopped walking behind Michael, and moved from his grip. “Cam! I´ve missed you! You´re one of my bestest friends, oh you´re the best. Can I hug you? You look like a teddy bear!” Thomas walked towards Camden between giggles, his steps were very clumsy and couldn´t walk straight. He then threw himself into Camden´s arms to hug him.

“Thomas? Are you drunk? Are you ok? Who´s this guy?” 

Thomas said nothing, he just hug Cam harder, as if he was going away if he loose his grip. He then started singing random songs, giggling like crazy.

“Me and this pretty boy are heading somewhere more private, so if you don´t mind giving him back..”

“He´s not going anywhere with you in this state. What did you do to him?” By the time, more of Thomas´ friends had gathered around to help Thomas, he didn´t seem to react to anything, and his eyes couldn´t focus on anything, his gaze moving from left to right. His body so weak he couldn´t stand upright. He looked like he was on trance.

“You fucking stupid boy, he´s coming with me.” Then Michael hurried to grab Thomas´ arm an pull on him.

That made one of Thomas´ friend react and push Michael away. Michael tripped over some cups an liquids that fell on the floor.

“Don´t you dare touch him again, you jerk.”

Michael was a little under alcohol influence which made him not react immediately. That gave Thomas and his friends time to call security and explain them what happened. Meanwhile all that happened, Thomas was falling slowly unconscious.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The next day, Thomas woke up on other bed. An irritating headache hit him. And then remembered the essential of the past night. He went to a bar, met Michael and danced. Fucking hell, that was all he could remember.

He looked to the right to see a monitor connected to him. What the hell happened yesterday? His head turned to the left, where he saw Joan and Talyn on a chair, both asleep. His mind was totally blank, he tried so hard to remember yesterday´s events, but everything seemed to be blurry. He had no clue why he ended up there. _DID I CONSUMED DRUGS?_

“Ok, Virgil, let him calm down.” Logan´s voice rumbled in the room.

“Who knows!? Maybe that why he doesn´t remeber anything!” Thomas faced forward to see his sides all around the bed. Virgil was a mess, more than usual. Like he hadn´t slept two days in a row. A nervous wreck is what would better fit him.

“Are you ok, kiddo?” Patton was looking similar to Virgil. But tired and sad. And anxious.

“I… uh, yeah, I guess,” Thomas said looking at the others, “My head hurts like hell, and I don´t remember a thing, but from that on, I´m ok”

The sides looked preocupied. Like they knew something was up. Or maybe they knew what happened, why he was at the hospital in the first place.

“Do you guys know why I´m here? What happened yesterday?” Thomas eyed everyone of them. All looked suspicious, hidding something. Eyeing between them, like communicating with their gazes.

“Well, I think I´m speaking for all of us when I say that we don´t exactly know what happened yersterday´s night, but we have our guesses,” Logan talked and then faced Deceit as if he waited for some kind of approval, “When you headed to your big social event, we proceeded to do our businesses. Virgil, Roman and Patton watched a movie, I locked myself in my room to do some work, and I guess Deceit was wandering around the mind like he had nothing better to do...”

“That _is_ true.” Deceit hissed.

“Whatever, after some time in your party we experienced some effects of your drinking. In the past we´ve been influeced by the alcohol you ingest, however, this time, the experience heighten.”

“Oh my God, what I shame, I swear I didn´t knew that.” Thomas rapidly apologized, red like a tomato. His sides knew when he got wasted.

“No biggie, “ Roman declared, “Somehow, it makes me feel powerful.” He said with a smile.

“And it makes me feel weak as fuck.” Virgil added rolling his eyes.

“Language” Patton pointed, dad tone on.

“Ahem,” Logan coughed to drag the attention back to him, “What I was saying was, the experince heighten, which meant something else was up. Deceit had silenced himself, Virgil fell unconscious, Patton & Roman started acting like kids, and I got pent in my room.” By the moment Thomas seemed to be a little shocked, thunderstruck. Damn, he did them dirty. “After an hour or so of being in that situation, the entire mind palace went into darkness. The next thing we know is we woke up as if nothing happened.” Logan talked like he practiced his speech. Nothing strange.

“What do you mean by “the situation heighten”?” Thomas asked curiously, not moving his gaze from Logan, full attention on the logical side.

“Previously, when you get wasted, we tend to feel dizzy or numb, but this time, everything felt ten times worse. There is a factor which we´re not aware of yet.” Logan´s face morphed into an intrigued one, “We have to found out what happened yesterday, maybe we need to enter _the void_.” His voice sounded like he wanted to see mysterious.

“Ok, calm down your horses, _Nerdlock._ There´s no need to do that.” Roman rushed in, completely taken by suurprise.

“What is _the void_?” Thomas asked interested, curiosity killing him inside.

“Oh, nothing kiddo, just a place you don´t want to visit.” Patton interfered, his gaze turning to Logan and looking at him as if he was going to kill him, “Believe me, there´s no need to know about that.”

“Then, how are we supposed to know what was that factor that made…” Logan acted desperate, but shut up, the momento he heard a knock on the door.

Affortunately, the sides couldn´t be seen by other people, so they just moved to a corner were they would let Thomas talk to the person on the door.  
Joan and Talyn woke up as fast as they heard the knock too, as if they were pinched in the ass. Then a doctor entered the room. White coat and papers on hand. He picked his head through the door.

“Thomas Sanders?”

“Yeah, that´s me.” He answered. _Can´t you be more awkward? . Virgil, shut it._

The doctor approached to enter the room, and closed the door behind him. Joan and Talyn proceeded to seat appropiately.

“You two can stay, I just want to give your friend his diagnosis.” The two nodded and looked at Thomas. Joan mouthed a “Good mornin´ bitch” to him, which made him smirk. Then he moved his eyes to the doctor.

“Ok, so, I was informed that last night, you went out with friends to a bar, am I right?” Thomas nodded, a little ashamed. “I don´t know if can recall it, but you were brought here after throwing up and falling unconscious in there.” Inmediately Thomas blushed as red as a tomato. Oh God, I´m so stupid. Virgil! “Your friends said you were being dragged around the place by a guy, whom is already facing charges in the pólice station. After being brought here, we made you a toxicology test, in which you ended up positive on GHB, a common drug used in bars and club. Also called the “date rape” drug. You were very lucky to found your friends before anything happened.”

Thomas was totally astonished when the doctor stopped talking. He was drugged. In the bar, And he didn´t noticed at all.

_See? Told you that could happen.  
Virgil! Not the moment!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the moral of this story is that if you are going to a bar or club, please be careful, things like this happen a lot where I live, and is something everyone should keep an eye on. There´s things you can do to avoid this. like:
> 
> a)Bring a friend with you, who can take care of you and DON´T separate.  
> b)Don´t drink, tempting, but 100% safe  
> c)I saw a article, where it said you could bring your own cup to avoid getting those pills on your drink, maybe a coffee cup with a lid.
> 
> Please be mindful, this could happen to anyone.
> 
> On the other hand, I did left some things without answer, because I´m planning to extend it a little more, maybe do a part two where I explain about _the void_ and what Deceit did to deserve revenge from the Dark Sides. See you soon! <3


End file.
